Sterek
by Fallen stars 83
Summary: This story takes place between season 2 and 3. Derek makes a bet with Scott and eventually agrees to the wager of possibility going on a date with stilies.
1. Chapter 1

When we first meet I didn't think anything of you but a spazzy and flailing mess that stood next to Scott that had just been bitten by a werewolf. I knew neither of you knew that it was a werewolf that bit Scott but that you were beginning to piece together that it was in fact just like you had been joking about earlier that it was werewolf. Well you were piecing it together a whole lot faster than Scott could.

I don't know when it all started, when you become the guy that stood next to scott to the part of me that I will never let go of, the part I would do anything just to get your attention."Haaaaa…"

"ugh… when did I start to these feelings",I muttered to myself.

It's the same as wanting scott to join my pack now that I'm the alpha, but it feels different in a way. I need to get this off my mind... I guess I'll go for a run. As I get up from my bed I hear erica, boyd, and isaac mummering in the train about something.

" …. but the work so well together"~erica

"I know but then why did you kiss him erica?"~boyd

"why else then to get him to realize his feelings, I mean I love stiles but I want him to be happy. It's also obvious that stiles likes Derek, so why not help them get together."~erica

"Not only have they had a few romantic moments, but stiles keeps Derek from doing something stupid and Derek comforts stiles and keeps him safe when he can. Stiles, let me remind you, he could of let Derek drowned but didn't….That let alone closes this discussion."~Isaac

"Your right Isaac they're totally in love."

"No, no it doesn't the fact that I don't love any proves this and if you keep talking like I'm in love with stiles I'll rip your throat out.",I said with a smile to the group," Shouldn't you guys be trying to figure out whole the kanama instead of talking about me and stiles?" as I said this they all had an amused look on there face.

"One we don't know how to track and two... sooo you're admitting to having a relationship with stiles."~Isaac

God this kids just don't know how to give up, I turned abruptly and gave them a cold lifeless glare. Isaac turned away scared to look me in the eyes, while erica and boyd started talking away again. Seriously if the hunters don't slayter them I might.

Two hours after that awkward conversation had happened and Scott came in yelling about how we couldn't kill jackson and that it wasn't right. So we made a deal that if scott finds away to to save him we won't kill him. A few hours later I ran out to get some dinner from some small mexican restaurant. Scott spotted me from across the room and pretended not to notice while I ordered. He was with stiles like always. Through my peripheral vision I saw them talking about something flamboyantly. This continued for about two minutes before scott got up and walked towards me. He passed me and went to get some napkins and forks that were five feet to my left. Under his breath he mumbled, " I wanna add to our deal."

"What is it?"

" You have to ask stiles out if I win."

"And if I win … then what?"

"Then I'll join your pack."

Join my pack well if I have scott with us it would be a lot easier to deal with those brats. Scott also said I just have to ask stiles out doesn't mean he'll say yes. Even if he does then I could start to slowly take over scotts pack. While i was thinking about this scott already returned to stiles and was making their way outside.

" Alright you've got a deal"

As they hopped in to stiles car Scott threw me a quick smirk. Slamming the door stiles started the car and drove away.


	2. Chapter 2

A few day have passed after we made our deal. Scott hadn't found a way to cure Jackson. Hmm at this rate half of Beacon Hills will be dead.

" We're gonna kill Jackson tonight." I announced to Isaac, Boyd, and Erica.

" What happened to waiting till Scott finds a way to cure him."said Erica.

" Well if we wait any longer who knows who else will end up dying." I snarled

"Well how are we gonna do this, I mean I don't wanna go to jail or anything."Isaac squeaked out.

"We aren't gonna get caught alright. I don't ever intend on going to jail, or letting you guys go either." I told them looking into each one of there eyes.

" Well I don't know man we are gonna "kill" someone doesn't that bother you?"said Boyd.

" One not if the person is killing innocent people and two this is Jackson we're talking about. The town would probable celebrate."

"True, but still I don't wanna go near him."

" That's fine besides you're gonna be with any ways, you and me are gonna make sure no one interferes and he doesn't escape. While Isaac and Erica trap him. He's gonna be at a rave tomorrow night, during the noise of the crowd that when you two are going to attack him." I explained

" Alright." they said in unison.

" Okay we will meet their."

Sigh….

As I fell down on to my bed I began to think. Things didn't work out with our plan at all, in fact we got our asses handed to us. Although it did feel good to be an alpha ,even though I got shot at. An I can't believe Alison's mom was trying to kill Scott but at least I stopped her.

I curled up on my bed trying to slip into sweet unconsciousness. Why can't anything ever go as I planed or even I have any good I questioned myself I cringed in sadness of the memories flowing up from when my family was burned alive. There crying still echoing in my ears. Why … why do I always fail? Why can't I just … tears threatened to spill over, I sniffled trying to suck it up instead of letting it flow out. My body finally relaxed as I breathed out and I drowned in a beautifully relaxing sleep.

Drowsy and dazed I stirred up yawning. Light streaming in through my eyes, hurt my mind. I stretched getting ready to start my day with regret that was leftover from yesterday. I got up and went to brush my teeth and take a shower. After I was done I got ready and started to get ready for work. I got in my car and was on my way. The gas light flicked on so I pulled over to the nearest station and saw Scott riding his bike across the street. I called out to him and he headed over while he was coming I started pumping my gas. My head flew up as I head Scott screech his tires.

" Why did you want me to ask stiles out?"

" Why does it matter?"

I glared at him with the really why do you think took seconds before he fessed up.

" 'Cause if this turns out like I think its gonna turn out, hes gonna need someone. Since Alison and I are probable spend as much time as we can catching up since we haven't spent any time together just us relaxing." he said with a regretful voice.

" So your gonna pawn him off to me?"

" Since we're betting might as well kill two birds with one stone."

"Alright well your gonna be late for school get going."

"fu fu… didn't know you cared so much about me."

" I don't … Just don't want you to keep blaming me for stupid stuff." And for every one else to stop looking at me like I'm …. I'm … a crazy killer. Scott looks at me the same way every one else does.

Scott just glanced any as he rode off with a, "... See 'ya!"

I took a deep breath trying to digest everything. Alright lets start the day. Guess Scott isn't as stupid as I thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Scott had finally found a way to cure Jackson and told me I should think about how I wanna ask stiles why does everyone think I like stiles like that? I mean I wanna get to know him better but not in that way. You know what I'm just not going think about this. I'll just bury myself in work and training these halfwits.

Isaac slammed against the floor waking me from my stream of thought. Boyd was sparring with him while Erica sat comfortably in the corner eyeing them and glancing occasionally at me. I wish we could stay like this just a little longer but I know Boyd and Erica want to leave and Isaac hasn't looked at me in the same way since the rave. Sigh why is everything falling apart even when I try my hardest? Anger and frustration bubbled up within me.

I told them about how Scott had a plan and that he would need our help but none of them listened. They brushed me off with a whatever look and took off for school.

The last time I saw Erica and Boyd that day they left my small pack and we're going to look for other werewolves. Huh fine I don't need someone that doesn't listen to me, especially now that Peter has been revived. I can do this by myself like I always have …. I don't need anyone. I will kill peter again and the kanama. I can't trust any one else anyway. Just then peter stepped in to our old house. Hmm …..might as well kill him now.

Peter didn't die but instead used reason to show me how to save Jackson before I ripped his throat out. Tonight we were hopefully gonna save him.

Stiles car had been wreaked from breaking in. Lydia and Jackson had started to leave before they did I went up to Jackson.

"You're gonna need to learn how to control this. So come by my house in a couple of days ok."

" Sorry I don't take orders from you."

"Well you should considering how many people you've kill in the past month, and what you could do to her." I gestured towards Lydia

"Jackson just do what he says." Lydia growled at him.

"Fine I'll see you in a couple of days."

They headed out with Alison and Scott before getting stopped by Allison's dad and getting lecture on what will happen if Jackson kills someone. While they were doing this I started to walk away in the other Lydia and Jackson started to leave Mr. Argent started to walk to Alison and walked away from Scott. Scott then reminded me, " Don't forget about stiles." in a low mumble.

" what about you? Don't you need him now?"

" I do but a deals a deal."

I took a deep breath and mumbled, " Fine, I'll wait till everyone's gone."I stopped and sat on the then started to leave. Stiles asked Scott to help him get his car working. Scott reluctantly told him that he had to go talk to Alison and would be back later. As Scott trailed the Argent's he said, " … Try to be nice."

I heaved myself to my feet and slowly climbed down from the roof of the building. Wow I don't want to do this what so all. Is all I can think about and what exactly am I supposed to say I've never asked a guy out before. Sure I've asked out a fair number of girl but never guys. You know what I just start out by talking to him.

My feet slowly touched the ground trying not to make a sound. I headed around front to the door and slowly opened it trying not to make too much noise. " Hows your car?" Stiles jumped in reflex.

" Jesus are you trying to kill me without touching now!... Why are you even here?"He stopped to glare at me.

No just trying to ask you out without pissing you off.

" Do you need help or not stiles?"

" What does it look like? Hmmm?... I'm pretty sure everyone that was here could tell that I would need help." He went back to working on his car.

Remember Derek nice, try not to maul him.

" What's wrong?"

He took a deep breath," …. I don't honestly know I think it could be the carburetor or maybe this thingy?"

" Thingy?"

" Don't make fun of me OK!... My dad was always busy so he never taught me anything."

" OK just let me take a look, alright?" I hovered over stiles without blocking the light. He finally caved in after a moment passed.I started to take a look.

"Thanks for helping."

"No problem."

" Why are you being so nice?"

" Do I need a reason?"

"Uh, Yeah. You constantly want to rip my throat out with your teeth, so yeah you do need a reason… Now what is it?"

Crap what do I say?

"... I want to get to know you better?"

Stiles looked at me as if I was insane, the same look Scott would give me. Stop it don't look at me like that...I...I CAN'T stand it. In desperation and anger I looked away and growled, " What is it?"

Stiles became flustered and averted his eyes, " Ohhh. S-sorry I didn't mean to stare. That was just so unexpected. I could help but want to look at you, to make sure you didn't eat wolfs bane or something."

"Stiles-"

" Hey you're the one acting like the weirdo. Who know what weird shit you ate or did."

" Well do you want to know more about me?" I said as I looked in his eyes.

"I don't know... can you at least tell me that you won't kill me."

" Hmmm….Well not willingly ...But I can promise that whenever you're with me I will try to protect you from anything that tries to hurt you."

" …."

" Well say something."

"Alright then."

" Alright then… are you free next week Friday night?"

" Yeah."

" Come by my house then."

"... mm, I'll try."

" just do it stiles"

" Fine"

we spent the next hour in silence while I finish his car…. An I might of trailed him home. I don't remember what happened very much after we stop talking. All I could think about was how the hell did I get him to say yes, I wanted him to say no. Sigh …...I spent the next three days thinking about what we should do when he comes over.


	4. Chapter 4

It's today… I took a deep breath, I still hadn't thought of what to do with stiles. Even with all that time I didn't know what to do with him, I don't know if it's because I don't know anything about him or if it's because we are just too different. I mean what are you supposed to do when you date a guy? Is it the same as dating a girl?... Why…. am I so concerned?

It's morning with the sun hiding behind the tall trees at this burned house. Jackson said he would come over in the afternoon a few days ago. Isaac is still having trouble with keeping it so I'll have those two train together. Boyd and Erica still haven't returned or given any sign that their alive. Today I guess that I'll keep looking for them.

It took an hour or so but I finally pick up their were five other scents that I didn't recognize also. They were powerful thought as if they weren't trying to mask themselves, but making a statement that they are here. As if the mark on the door wasn't must have Erica and Boyd. There scent led me to a scene of splattered blood and broken claw nails mixed with leaves and decorated the trees.

Isaac and I are going to have to come back to try and clean this up and find something to track them with.I have to get back to the house now though Jackson will be over soon. After that Isaac and I will come back and track.

As I trudge up from the woods a Porsche was sitting in the driveway. Isaac sat on the porch steps while peter leaned against the house talking to Jackson on the porch. I tried listening in on their conversation.

" You know I wanted to save you now I'm questioning why I ever thought it would be a good idea."

"Well no one told you to look out for me. I was doing just fine by myself, in fact I think I could I could win against you and Isaac in a fight."

" Shut up Jackson you couldn't even take me in a fight while I was blindfolded." I blurted out. " ….an stop picking fights. Come inside we will start your lesson"

"It all has to do with finding an anchor."

A few hours passed and Jackson was doing well I guess. Better than Erica and Boyd but not as good as Scott. I'll test his ability to smell while tracking Erica and Boyd. We were about to leave the house when the door opened and stiles came in.

" Is it a bad time?" he said as he took a look at the room and the people in it" You know what I'm gonna leave."

"Stiles wait."

He didn't listen and kept walking to his jeep.I started from a fast walk to a run chasing after him. I can't let him leave without saying some sort of apology. The car door slammed.I jumped in front of the car to block him from leaving but got bumped by the front of the car. Stiles slammed on the breaks and ran to my side.

" Are you OK?"he said kneeling down beside me,

" Yeah I'll be fine in a half an hour or so, but I totally forgot about today. I'll come to your house after I'm done OK so… please just wait. Please."

" Why are acting so strange lately?"

" There's something I need to tell you"

"OK I'll wait for you at my house. So don't run in to my car,alright."

I stared stiles in the eyes. his pupils didn't dilate so he wasn't lying I like this part of him. So straight forward when he isn't being sarcastic mess that its hard to believe he's telling the truth. I picked myself of the floor and limped my way back to the house. Peter and Isaac were waiting with a smirk on their faces on the porch.

" What" I hissed out.

" I've only ever seen you like that one other time." peter said

"Shut up." I said "don't bring stuff up."

" Still it was nice to see you care about someone. Does this mean you and Stiles are a couple."Isaac teased.

I glared at him and in unison he averted his eyes."Lets get to work." We walked back inside the house. Jackson was grabbing his stuff and was reading something off his phone. He brushed past us and headed for the door.

" Where are you going?"

" What does it matter to you?"

" I'm the one training you?"

"So? It doesn't mean I have to tell you where I'm going. It doesn't mean we even have to like each other."

" Your right and it means I can stop giving you lessons whenever I want… Your meeting some right? It's Lydia huh." Jackson had nothing to say.

"fine go we will meet again next week, be sure to practice."Jackson left.

"Come on Isaac we have work to do."

" What about stiles?" peter said.

"I'll go to his house after."

It took me an hour or so to find the spot where Erica and Boyd were take. Then I left immediately after telling Isaac to track the scent as far as he could. It took another half an hour for me to run here, so why can't I bring myself to enter. I know stiles is home but why can't I bring myself to go in. I've been sitting here under his window for the past ten minutes debating what to tell him. I'm just gonna go in and make something of the top of my head, here I go.


	5. Chapter 5

As I scaled the side of the house I heard talking was stiles dad here I didn't see a cop car in the driveway. As I peek my head over the windowsill I see Scott and stiles sitting and talking together laughing and having fun. Stiles suddenly got up and walked out the door. A long second passed and I heard him grabbing glass and a plastic bowl, rustling about the kitchen. I looked around stiles room to see Scott getting up to as he was about to turn around I duck and ran for the roof. The windowsill slide open and Scott said " What are you doing?"

" Trying,like you said."

"yeah not very well though. I mean you stood him up. When I came his face was twist in a way I've only seen one other time."

" What do you want me to do? how can I make this better?"

" Truth be told I don't really know if you can….. I'm gonna go. I have to be home soon anyways, I have work early tomorrow."

"Scott help me."

Before I could finish I heard the door to the room slam. Dammit ...what the hell? Should I just tell stiles the truth or make something up? … I… should probably make something up if I told him what I was really doing He would go tell Scott right away. Crunching leaves and the sound of panting broke my stream of thought. Scott looked at me and mouthed "good luck". All I could do was glare down at him. I climbed my way into stiles room and waited for him to come in. Fifteen minutes passed before he came back in and I had situated myself in a corner of the room. He sat immediately at his desk and began typing.

" Not even gonna greet me with a hello?"

He jumped out of his chair and tripping in the process.

I smiled at this action, " Didn't know you were so excited to see me."

" You scared the shit out of me! Is there any way you can visit someone without making them half die? Why are you here?"

" I told I would come didn't I?"

" It's been two hours, I don't know about you but two me that sounds like standing someone up."

" Is that why you had Scott over?"

" He came over on his own. Wait don't tell me you told him to leave?

"I didn't"

" Why don't we do this another day, you seem busy any ways. "

Its true that I have been busy but I made a deal and I don't like to just walk away from something unfinished. As I stare at stiles face his uncertainty over whelmed me. I don't really wanna leave him alone not with the new wolf pack in town, but maybe he will be better off without me getting involved in his life.

" Fine when do want to meet next."

" I'll call you"

' you know my number though' He obviously doesn't want to be associated with me. I doubt he even wants to see me right now. I head for the door. I call over my shoulder " I'm really sorry, I'll see you next time."I walked down the stairs and out the front door. After I slammed the door Stiles let out a huge sigh and said," Stupid sour wolf..." I knew it he hates me. " ... you were supposed to say something witty and stay." .. Wait he wanted me to stay? I became too embarrassed to stay anything or move. I walked away to my apartment.

When I walked in Issac was comfortably asleep spread out on his bed. I called his name a few times but he didn't even move.I glared down at him thinking of a way to wake him up... Then I roared in his ear until he finally woke up and jumped out of bed

" what the hell Derek?"

" That should be my line did you find them?"

"No the scent went cold in the middle of the woods."

"Well your gonna take me there tomorrow."

" Why are so angry I thought you'd be so much more chill after you and stiles started dating."

"We aren't dating." I turned to walk out of his room.

" Oh, is it because someone else got to him first." the memory of Scott in his room laughing and having fun floated in my mind.

" What about you shouldn't you and Scott be hanging out?"

" I would if I wasn't tracking Boyd and Erica."

" Then tomorrow after you show me were you stopped you can hang out all day with him." his face light up.

" Really?"

I walked away and went to sleep the night away.


	6. Chapter 6

It's been a few days since Derek came by I can usually read him so easily but I guess he was up set about something. Now that I think about it he wanted to tell me something... I'll ask him next time I see him. Well that's if I see him any time soon, since Scott just got dumped. Tonight I'm gonna surprise him and take him to the reserve to get drunk. I have a feeling taking him out to meet new girls would be bad idea. It's lonely practicing without Scott. I sighed to myself, time to get out here I've been practicing throwing balls at an empty goal for an hour doubt I'm gonna get any less shitty.I packed up and headed to my jeep.

" Leaving so soon?Well I guess when you have no talent its useless to practice."

" Well not every thing is handed to me like it is to you Jackson."

"According to Lydia-"

"Shut up"

"What you don't even know what I was gonna say."

"It's clear Lydia loves you and that I don't stand a chance, alright... As long as your here I don't stand a chance."

"... Lets hang out."

" What? Why would I want to do that? I hate you, you know to the rest of the world they wouldn't even glance at the person they hate."

"Still I... want to get to ...know you better."

"Give me one reason to believe you."

Jackson didn't say anything for a long time. I started to walk towards my car again. I put my things in the passenger seat and slammed the door shut. I walked around the car to the drivers side to see Jackson.

"I can't give you a reason to believe me but I can say that I will do my best not to irritate you."

" ... Fine meet me tomorrow here at the same time." He looked at his clock.

" Tomorrow at 5:26 got it!.. were are you going now?"

" To cheer Scott up."

He didn't say anything and walked back to the field. Strange I thought he would of asked to come with. oh well. I got in and drove home. When I pulled up no one was home like usual. Walking thought this empty house was lonely. At least I got a sense of what it's gonna be like for when I move out and go to college. I went to the take a shower .When I got out the cool air of the empty house dried me insistently. I threw on some clothes not caring if they matched,I mean I'm just meeting Scott and going to the reserve its not like is gonna really matter. I stomped down the stairs and headed for the door. I picked up my keys and grabbed my jacket looked around and went to get a bottle of whiskey from my dads cabinet he'll never notice since the cabinet was filled with other more valuable liquor. I walked out the door and hoped into my car as I pulled a way from the empty house memories of my childhood floated up the ones with mom and dad smiling together before she died were bitter-sweet.

I drove to pick Scott up. Its strange Derek and Jackson all of a sudden want to hang out for no reason whats so all. Well for Derek he probable wants to get close to me because he wants to Scott to still be in his pack still. Jackson on the other hand is just being weir I mean why all on a sudden he's richer than me and he already has Lydia. I pulled to a stop at a light, That night it became clear that she would never like me the way I liked her. I mean even though Jackson treated her like shit she still loved him. HONK. Shit that was fast. I began driving again trying to get a hold of myself. I mean we weren't even going out, she didn't even know who I really was till this year after years of liking her She only knew me because Jackson was involved. I regret saying yes to hanging out with Jackson already, I only said yes because he was being annoying. I sighed in regret as I pulled up to Scott's house, over the years I've grown used to using back doors or sneaking around. Since there was always new cases dad brought home I felt helpful and happy when I could help him with his cases. Ever since mom died he was never the same.

"Hey whats up Scott? Are you ready to go?" I said as I walked through the door. He was doing pulls in his bathroom door way like .

"Whats up Stilies? How have you been,any thing new happen,or go some where with some one?" The one good thing about having my dad as a cop is that now intuition is ingrained in me so I know when someone's trying to get information from me. At the moment though I don't really care enough to question him why he's questioning me. " Nothing much Just hanging out with Jackson tomorrow."

" Jackson? Why him?"

" What do you mean why him? You expecting me to go out with someone else? I don't know if you remember but I don't have a girlfriend and your one of my only friends."''

" No that's not what I mean you hate Jackson so why are you hanging out with him?" ooohhh ...shit I totally misread that.

" Well ...I ..." shit what do I say, " he was being annoying and kept asking me to hang out. Basically I caved in to peer pressure... Don't make me remember about such stupid things. Lets go to the reserve now." He shut up and came along with me. We left around 7: 45 and took us 30 to 45 minutes with traffic to get there. When we got there we made a fire to keep us from freezing. You wouldn't think of the woods being cold at nigh but they can be.

" I know that alcohol doesn't work on you but it does for me so go ahead and tell me how much you miss Alison, or how she'll never come back."

" You better take a shot before you get punched in the face dude." At his threat I took a long didn't take long before he got tired of my shit face and started say that he wanted to go home. Before I said yes I finished off the bottle and every thing went black.

" ...hat are you doing..."huh what's that sound.

"What dooo ... mean ... ddid like you..." My voice came out horse and dry I don't think I even made a sound.

"... gonna take ...home."

I don't wanna go home. I don't know how much was actually made audible but I tried.

" I don't... ink he wants to go with you." Who's Scott talking with?

" I 'on't care ... he's going home." I stumbled to my feet as I saw the person grab me by the arm. Who... who is this.

" No... don't wanna go... with you."I shoved my way out of their arms. Stumbled trying to get my balance. The other one ,fuck who are these guys they don't look or sound like Scott. Don't tell me he left me for other kept trying to look me in the eye, the dim fire warmed his face... Jackson? Now I know I was drunk for sure 'cause I was hugging someone I hate.

" take me home." I kept saying that until we started moving to his car. Wait, wait, wait Am I really gonna get in the car with Jackson. Then I looked back at the other person and couldn't even see what he was wearing. It was a risk but if I'm really here alone I need to get somewhere a way from the woods. I settled in the car as he walked around to start the car. As we drove off the rode the rocking of the car cradled me to a dark abyss.

As I wake from the cold floor the room is spread out with yellow brick walls and a metal table in the room. A blanket covered me, as I sat up it ran away.

" Sorry the place isn't as conformable as Jackson's but when you have a record its hard to get a job." Huh ..Oh fuck I'm got be raped aren't I? OH SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! I crawl into a dark corner, and curled up in a ball hoping he wont be able to see me.

" Stilies this is pathetic. I can hear your breathing." Hear my breathing ? werewolf.

" Who are you?"

"I'm the person who didn't come till really late on Friday."

Derek you fuck'n bastard!"

"Hey you were the one begging to come home with me."

" ...Did Scott leave me in the woods?'

" No."

Fuck I could of left with Scott. This is so embarrassing. What should I do?

" You know I just love the smell of embarrassment from you when you think you have the whole world figured out."

" Shut up! Why did Scott let me go with you?"

" You wouldn't let go of me saying 'take me home', then when I took you home you wouldn't get out saying ,' take me to your house'"

" I would never say something like that!" I got up and searched the area ,to find him sitting on a spiral stair case.

" I've got it all on video" He said dangling his phone to let me see photos and a video.

" What do you want Derek?"

" Cancel your plans with Jackson tomorrow and hang out with me."

" Or else what? Scott already saw me drunk and Lydia doesn't even care if I exist, you have nothing to black mail or extort."

" Not even your car keys?"

"...okay maybe you do have something to extort."

" So cancel."

" Fine I will but till then I'm gonna use your bed to sleep. Night."


End file.
